dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Earth
|RomName=''Chikyū'' |Location=Universe 6 Universe 7 (North Area) |Ruler=King Furry King Piccolo (from Age 461 until his imprisonment + briefly in Age 753) |Inhabitants=Androids Animals Demons Giras Earthlings Jigglers MajinDragon Ball Online, 2010 Namekians Saiyans Yardrats |Orbital Period=365 days |Date of Destruction=Age 774 (restored) Age 779 (time reversed, destruction undone) Age 780 (Universe 6; erased; restored) Age 789 (restored) Age 796 (Alternate timeline) }} |''Chikyū''}}, also called the , is a planet inhabited by mainly Earthlings but other races and species also reside on this planet. It is the home of the Dragon Team and the main setting for the entire ''Dragon Ball'' series. It is also the main setting to Akira Toriyama's two series, Dr. Slump and Nekomajin,Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 as well as Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. According to Whis, Earth is designated as "Planet 4032-877".Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Overview Characteristics Earth is Planet 4032-Green-877, and is part of Universe 7. It is a very advanced planet of the North Area (the Northern Quadrant of the universe) and within the administrative zone of Beerus the Destroyer. Bulma says that Earth is at the edge of the section. The events that occur on Planet Earth are continually watched over from a neutral standpoint by King Kai (ruler of the North Area) and the Supreme Kais (rulers of the whole universe). Flying vehicles, capsules that can shrink inanimate objects down to pocket size, robots, and other near-future science-fiction staples are commonplace on Earth. The architecture is also more advanced. The buildings are usually rounded, often employing spherical or ovoid sections held aloft by a cylindrical stem. Certain elements of magic also coexist with the advanced science. Politically, Earth has a planet-wide constitutional monarchy. It is divided into 43 "sectors", led by a King of the Earth. There is also a large military force on Earth, for use when threats loom over the world. The dating system is also quite different. While the length and divisions of the year seem to be identical to the Gregorian Calendar, years are reckoned by the age system (エイジ, Eiji; "Age" or "Before Age").Daizenshuu & other ''Dragon Ball'' databooks The standard currency is Zeni, which is mostly mentioned at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Dragon Ball Z Budokai series. In the World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, second place is 5,000 Zeni and first place gives 10,000 Zeni. With the exception of most of the notable characters in the series, most of Earth's inhabitants seem to suffer from Sunnydale Syndrome. Despite the obviously staggering power of the Saiyans and the rest of the Z Fighters, most of the populace believes Mr. Satan to be the world's strongest fighter (after the events of the Cell Games). They continue to believe this even after several pathetic losses to various foes, due in part to Mr. Satan's ability to convince them that his opponents cheated somehow. Even when directly confronted with evidence directly contradicting Mr. Satan, they continue to believe him responsible for many of the major victories in the series. In the Dragon Ball universe, all planets benefit from an appointed deity. Throughout most of Dragon Ball, the God of the Earth is Kami (called Guardian of the Earth in the English dubs), but later that position was given to Dende after Kami had fused with Piccolo to battle the androids and Cell. Because both Kami and Dende are Namekian, they have the ability to create seven Dragon Balls, which can grant wishes if all seven are collected. These wishes are used regularly throughout Dragon Ball for many various things, usually bringing people back to life. Inhabitants are primarily humans. With the exception of the uncommon hair colors and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans, to werewolfism, to Tien Shinhan's third eye), Dragon Ball humans are identical to their . Humans in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic. Toriyama himself has admitted to lack of forethought or planning when it comes to the details of the Dragon Ball story, which accounts for some of the strange occurrences."Shenron's Newspaper", Daizenshuu 2 (limited edition). An archived translation can be found here. Following the destruction of their original home planet, Earth becomes the new home of Goku and Vegeta (some of the last surviving pure-blooded Saiyans) and their hybrid children. Due to the biological similarities Saiyans have with the Earthlings, the two species are able to interbreed, producing hybrids that are just as fertile as their parents. In addition to the Saiyans residing on Earth, it has become the home of several Namekians including Kami, Piccolo, and Dende, as well as Majins like Majin Buu and his wife Miss Buu. The average Earthling is significantly weak when compared to other species of Dragon Ball; one drastic exception to this rule is Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu. There are some other exceptionally powerful Earthlings with special abilities, such as General Blue and Mercenary Tao, but the majority of the planet's inhabitants are weaker by both strength and fighting capacity. It is said that a single Saiyan infant would be capable of destroying the general population on its own. However, a select few Earthlings have learned to use ki and are among the strongest beings in the universe. Even with such abilities, this select group of Earthlings are still considerably weaker than many aliens with the same ki manipulation abilities. As stated in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, it is possible for any human to use their ki and gain powers like the Dragon Team. For example, Gohan easily teaches Videl how to use ki to fly. Though less common, intelligent anthropomorphic (and sometimes non-anthropomorphic) animals are integrated into the population, and are well-adjusted and accepted as people (such as Oolong and Puar). Even so, the anthropomorphic population sees a drastic and noticeable decline over the course of the series, but it never goes away completely. Several Earthlings have been shown to be highly intelligent and Earthling science is far more advanced than the real world, though their spacecraft technology was far behind the Saiyans and pre-cataclysm Namekians until the Capsule Corporation got ahold of the Nameless Namek's Spaceship and the remains of Goku's Attack Ball which eventually led to the development of Capsule Corporation spaceships capable of reaching Namek in six days. Additionally, the field of bioengineering and robotics are notably advanced with Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Gero being noted experts in these fields. Dr. Wheelo managed to develop Dr. Kochin, one of the earliest Mechanical-type Androids ever created on Earth while Dr. Gero developed Androids for the Red Ribbon Army though Android 8 eventually rebelled. Dr. Gero continued to develop more Androids and even developed a method of turning Earthlings into Androids with limitless energy while also having Android 19 convert Dr. Gero into an Energy Absorption model named Android 20. Dr. Gero also set his super computer to complete Cell, a Bio-Android created from the cells of various fighters. Senbei Norimaki also created a powerful yet nearsighted Android girl named Arale Norimaki. Her plans were later used by Senbei's rival, Dr. Mashirito, to create a male Android name Obotchaman (originally Caramel Man 004) though he ultimately becomes Arale's love interest and eventual husband. Mercenary Tao was converted into a cyborg following his defeat at the hands of Goku. In addition to the Earth's Guardian, the planet is also home to a few local deities such as Korin (the God of Martial Arts) and Annin (the guardian deity of the Furnace of Eight Divisions, the doorway to Other World that exists on Mount Five Element). Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of the Earth Dragon Balls, is said to slumber within the fiery center of Earth when he is not granting wishes and returns to it after being summoned with the Dragon Balls to grant wishes. Creatures and devices used in the Dragon World also vary greatly, as is common in works such as Dragon Ball. Dinosaurs and other extinct creatures in the real world still roam on Earth freely, while the characters fly around in futuristic levitating cars, and houses can be shrunk down to the size of portable capsules. In Age 791, envious of the children human couples had, Majin Buu and his wife Miss Buu started a family which resulted in the creation of the Majin race. After New Namek was destroyed by Mira in Age 851, Grand Elder Moori and the surviving Namekians relocated to Earth. In Dragon Ball Fusions, certain pure-blooded Saiyan characters encountered in the Timespace Rift are said to live on Earth or at least visited the planet such as Racyoh and Ruccola. However it should be noted that the rift is connected to various timelines which may explain their presence in the rift as they may be from Earth's in different timelines or periods of history. For example, Racyoh became a Samurai after encountering Earthling Samurai and Ruccola became interested in Earth fashion. History Universe 7 The first known series-related tragedy took place some 300 years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball. When King Piccolo first made himself known to the world, he spawned several underlings and sent them to destroy a city and all its inhabitants. Outside that city was Mutaito's dojo, where Master Mutaito and his students trained. The underlings attacked the dojo, and in the aftermath, the monsters and all but two of the students were dead. These two students, Master Roshi and Master Shen, and Mutaito "managed to live to fight another day and went their separate ways" until Mutaito's rematch with Piccolo, by which time most of Earth's population had been eradicated by the evil Namekian. In his final battle, Mutaito sealed Piccolo away with the Evil Containment Wave, after which the Earth returned to normal until Piccolo's brief resurgence as a villain in Age 753. Over the course of the series, the Earth and its population go through many trials and tribulations. When Garlic Jr. returns, he uses the Black Water Mist to infect Earth's population and transform them into evil beings. In the Cell Saga, Future Trunks tells Goku about the Androids who, as he explains, killed off most of Earth's population in his timeline. Coupled with the threat of the androids, Cell kills thousands and proceeds to host a martial arts tournament, the Cell Games, in which failure to defeat him meant the Earth's "certain doom". In the Majin Buu Saga, Majin Buu destroys entire cities at a time, killing millions. When he transforms into Super Buu, he is able to effect a nearly perfect genocide upon the Earth with a single attack. Finally, Kid Buu used a powerful energy blast to blow up the Earth. The planet is eventually restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls, due to their Dragon Balls being destroyed. In the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus the Destroyer, heads towards Earth looking for the Super Saiyan God, and threatens to blow up the planet if not appeased. However, in its sequel, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, after Frieza is revived, he destroys North City and the Earth as a last resort in order to defeat Vegeta, killing him and the planet's inhabitants, but it was eventually brought back by Whis, who reversed time by three minutes, and then Frieza is ultimately killed at the hands of Goku in the process. Re-visiting the ruined future that Future Trunks came from which was once under siege by the Androids, the Earth is under attack by the rampage of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. The ensuing battle ends up with a bodiless version of the two previously fused villains wiping out the entire population (except for Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Future Trunks, Future Mai, Shin and Gowasu) and corrupting every Universe as well as the Earth. In a last ditch effort, Goku summons the future counterpart of Zeno, who deems all the Universes to be beyond saving, and wipes them out of existence once Goku and the others have escaped. Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, the planet is threatened by the evil Baby. The use of the Black Star Dragon Balls cause the Earth to explode again, but it is later restored. The gates of Hell are also opened by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, but eventually closed. When the evil Shadow Dragons attack, Earth and its population once again come close to extinction, only to once again be saved by the Dragon Team. Universe 6 Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6, asks Vados to track down his Planet Earth after getting a taste of instant cup Ramen from Beerus. After a bit of searching, Vados then reveals that while Earth does exist in Universe 6, the Earthlings there "suffered an idiotic war" that drove them all to extinction and the planet's eco system had been destroyed. After the Tournament of Destroyers, Team Universe 7 wins the tournament, resulting in receiving the Super Dragon Balls. Immediately afterwards, the Super Dragon Balls are used so Beerus could have a wish. Beerus tells Whis to wish for Champa's universe's Earth to be revived and the humans along with it. When Team Universe 6 lost in the Tournament of Power, Earth was erased with the rest of Universe 6. It was later restored when the erased universes were restored. Key locations The following is a list of significant locations as translated from the above map, with edits made for context. They are presented sector-by-sector in a north-to-south format: :A1-1. Yunzabit Heights (ユンザビット高地) :A1-2. Yahhoy (ヤッホイ) :A1-3. Cell's arrival site Trunks' [[Time Machine]] (セルの到着地点) :A1-4. Majin Buu's house (ブウのおうち) )]] :A2-1. Rocky Canyon,Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 Goku and Majin Vegeta's battle site (悟空とベジータの戦闘地点) :A2-2. Northern Wastelands,Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 arrival site of Goku's spaceship (悟空の宇宙船到着地点) :A2-3. Cell Games Arena (セルゲーム会場) :A2-4. Northern Wastelands, Frieza (and King Cold)'s arrival site (フリーザ到着地点) :A2-5. Ginger Town (ジンジャータウン) :A2-6. Central City (中の都) :A3-1. North City (北の都) :A3-2. Dr. Gero's Laboratory (ドクター·ゲロの研究所) :A3-3. Mountain Road, site of battle with Android 17 and Android 18 (17号18号との戦闘地点) :A3-4. Town where Android 18 steals clothes (18号が服を奪った町) :A3-5. Site where Piccolo meets Raditz (ピッコロ·ラディッツ接蝕地点) :A4-1. Muscle Tower (マッスルタワー) :A4-2. Jingle Village (ジングル村) :A4-3. Temporary camp of Silver's platoon (シルバー小隊仮設キャンプ) :A4-4. Spinach WastesDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 arrival site (ラディッツ到着地点) :A4-5. East City (東の都) :B1-1. Sacred Land of Korin (聖地カリン) :B1-2. Barren Wasteland, Super Buu and Gotenks' battle site (ブウとの戦闘地点) :B1-3. Red Ribbon Army Headquarters (RR軍本部) :B1-4. Town where Mercenary Tao steals clothes (桃白白が服を奪った町) :B1-5. Giran's Village (ギランの村) :B2-1. West City (西の都) :B2-2. Parsley City (パセリシテイ) :B2-3. Gizard Wasteland where Vegeta decides to fight Goku (ベジータとの決闘地点) :B2-4. Break Wasteland training field (悟飯の修行場) :B3-1. Master Roshi and King Piccolo's battle site (亀仙人とピッコロ大魔王の戦闘地点) :B3-2. Pilaf's Castle (ピラフ城) :B3-3. Yamcha's hideout (ヤムチャの隠れ家) :B3-4. Rabbit Group's town (ウサギ団の町) :B4-1. Satan City (サタンシテイ) :B4-2. Aru Village (ウーロンの村) :B4-3. Grandpa Gohan's house (孫悟飯の家), also Mount Paozu :B4-4. Pirate Cave (海賊の洞窟) :C1-1. Southwest Forest, hiding place of Babidi's spaceship (バビディの宇宙船の し場所) :C1-2. Nam's Village (ナムの村) :C1-3. Fortuneteller Baba's Palace (いババの宮殿) :C1-4. City StreetDragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, 2004 of Pilaf's duel with Goku (ピラフとの決闘地点) :C2-1. Town where Goku buys clothes (悟空が服を買った町) :C2-2. Southern Continent, Android 19 and Goku's battle site (19号との戦闘地点) :C2-3. Yajirobe's Prairie of [[Yajirobe]'s encounter with Goku] (ヤジロベーとの遭遇地点) :C2-4. South City (南の都) :C2-5. Amenbo Island where the [[Android]s appear] (19号20号の現われた島) :C3-1. Fire Mountain (フライパン山) :C3-2. Island where Cell achieves his "perfect form" (セルが完全体になった島) :C3-3. Papaya Island (パパイヤ島) :C3-4. World Tournament Stadium (天下一武道会会島) :C4-1. Temporary camp of Blue's company (ブルー中隊仮設キャンプ) :C4-2. Kame House (カメハウス) :C4-3. Gengoro Island, location of Penguin Village (ペンギン村) :C4-4. Training Island (修行の島) :C4-5. Island where Android 17 fights Piccolo (17号と闘った島) Real world locations referenced in Dragon World *In one scene in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Pilaf is dancing around holding a globe that has the continents in the same shape as the real world. *Krillin is reading a newspaper that is titled "USA News" in the Tournament Saga. *General White was once implied to be from Russia (or more specifically, the Soviet Union). *Ninja Murasaki hides behind an American flag. *In the final episode of the General Blue Saga Arale knocks General Blue all the way to Egypt. *In "Which Way to Papaya Island?" when Goku and Konkichi are at the Yahhoy airport, the sign in the background lists several real world cities. *When trying to figure out a way to avoid King Piccolo and his sons, Oolong exclaims that he heard flights to the Caribbean were cheap that time of year. *In "Global Training", Piccolo is seen practicing his mental techniques on the pyramids similar to that of Egypt in preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans. *In movie #7, ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Krillin, Master Roshi, Future Trunks and Oolong are in line to see a beauty pageant where they mention Russia, Spain, France, and Australia. *In movie #8, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Gohan calls Krillin the best singer in Japan. This was in the original Japanese version. *In movie #9, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, the location of the fight between Future Trunks and Kogu heavily resembles several European cities including London, England and Venice, Italy. The architecture of most buildings resemble that of London while several significant Venician landmarks including the Bridge of Sighs, St. Marks Basillica and the St. Marks Bell tower can be seen. Other European landmarks from other major cities can be seen though the entirety of the fight sequence. *In the "VizBig" edition of the manga, when Master Roshi first mentions the Kame-hame-ha, on Frypan, Oolong mumbles about the king of Hawaii, whose name is "Kamehameha". This is inconsistent for two reasons. *''Dr. Slump, a series that takes place in the same world, has several real world references as well. Video Game Appearances Earth is a battle stage in every video game. In ''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Vegeta makes a wish to Shenron who misinterprets his wish to have the "Earth beneath his feet" literally by granting him the largest Giant Form in seen in the series as he is comically shown literally standing on top of the planet. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, a dimensional distortion causes the barrier separating Demon Realm and the rest of the universe to disappear allowing Melee, Gola, and Shula to search Earth for the true King of Demon Realm, Dabura whom unbeknownst to them is a servant of Babidi. The dimensional distortion causes several villains to invade the planet including the Saiyan Army (Raditz, Nappa, and Bardock's Planet Elite Force), Frieza Force, Organization of Babidi, Turles Crusher Corps., Paragus and Broly. Additionally the Red Ribbon Army and Red Ribbon Androids return under the leadership of Dr. Gero to once again attempt world conquest allying briefly with the Pilaf Gang. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Earth in Age ??? has been completely conquered by the Time Breakers. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, in a parallel timeline featured in New Parallel Quest: "Universe 6 in a Fix!", villains from Universe 7 invade the restored Earth of Universe 6. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, the Earth is the primary setting during the game's Saiyan Saga, Android Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. It also appears briefly during the Frieza Saga before Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma travel to Namek. During Nappa and Vegeta's arrival, Nappa's destruction of East City is briefly depicted from Earth's orbit to show the scale of the explosion in a dramatic fashion. The Earth can also be seen from orbit when a Super Finish is performed which shows the Super Attack used to trigger it (for example Goku can perform a Super Finish using Surge Effect, Kaioken, and then firing a Kamehameha or Super Kamehameha at a single enemy or last remaining enemy) blasting off the planet and out into space. However the Earth only appears when the Super Finish is triggered during a battle on Earth as performing on another planet like Namek will show it from orbit instead. The Earth can be seen from orbit at various points during cutscenes. Additionally, its destruction by Kid Buu is depicted during the game's Majin Buu Saga. During the Sub Story "Stranger Danger", it is revealed that the Namekian Necke whom Gohan rescues as a child on Namek during the Frieza Saga Sub Story "Victimized Namekian" remained on Earth instead of relocating to New Namek due to his stress disorder which prevented his body from acquiring nutrients from water forcing him to consume solid foods to acquire said nutrients and he decided to remain on Earth due it having an abundance of different types of food that could be found naturally (fruit, vegetables, animal meat, fish, etc.). This makes Necke one of the few Namekians living on Earth after most of his race relocated to New Namek. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Frieza's story-mode features a conquest of Earth (after killing the Z Fighters and destroying the populated areas on the planet) where he renames it Planet Frieza #80. He eventually destroys the planet in order to defeat Cell. *The Earth of Universe 7 has been destroyed four times in the series. The first time was by Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z, the second time was by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’/Dragon Ball Super, the third time (along with all of existence) by Future Zeno in Dragon Ball Super and the fourth time by the side effect of using the Black Star Dragon Balls in Dragon Ball GT. As a result, it has also been restored three times, twice by a wish to Porunga (in Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT) and once by Whis' Temporal Do-Over erasing its destruction from history (in Resurrection ‘F’ & Dragon Ball Super). It must be noted that the fourth time, however, it was either saved or destroyed depending on the timeline concerned. In Future Trunks' timeline, it would remain destroyed as Future Zeno wiped out all of existence. To help restore hope for Future Trunks and Future Mai, Whis would travel to a point in the future (another timeline) to intervene shortly before Future Supreme Kai and Future Beerus were killed, thus preventing Future Zamasu and Goku Black's rampage and saving this alternate Earth and all of existence from being marked for destruction by Future Zeno. *The Government of Earth 7 functions apparently as one single monarchy that is fully governed by one king, and is apparently one single super-nation, unlike our Earth, which consists of about two hundred different states that have varying forms of government. *The Earth of Universe 6 has been destroyed twice, possibly three times if alternate timelines are to be considered. The first time was due to warfare that wiped out the entire population and reduced this Earth to a barren wasteland. The second time was in the future, at the same time that Future Zeno erased all of existence along with the Earth of Universe 7. The third time was due to Zeno and Future Zeno erasing Universe 6 when their team lost in the Tournament of Power. It has therefore been restored at least twice, possibly time times, the first time when Beerus revived the planet and all of its inhabitants with the Super Dragon Balls, the second time by Whis traveling to a point in the future to intervene shortly before Future Shin and Future Beerus are killed, thus preventing Future Zamasu and Goku Black's rampage and subsequently saving this Earth and all of existence from being marked for destruction by Future Zeno, and the third time by Android 17 using the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes that participated in the Tournament of Power. *According to Bulma, Earth is on the edge of the universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, "Tournament Preparation" *In Dragon Ball Online, the Earth is divided up into several principal regions, including: **'Westland', the area where West City is located. **The Yahhoy region. **'Fran Fran Desert', which includes Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, as well as both Giran's and Nam's villages. **'Korin Forest', the area encompassing the Sacred Land of Korin and the ruins of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. **'Mushroom Rocks', where Pilaf's Castle is located. **'Porunga Rocks', an area terraformed to resemble Planet Namek where many Namekians settled after the destruction of New Namek at the hands of Mira. **'Papaya Island', where the World Tournament is held, as well as the surrounding islands, including the Kame House. **'Fearland', an island area largely occupied by Mira's army. **Additional data in the game's code shows several other regions, including Central Plains, the area where the Central City is located, Snow Mountain, which is the area around Jingle Village, and Eastland, which is presumably the location of East City, though it is unknown whether or not this is the case, as these areas were never implemented in the game. Maps for Mt. Paozu and Mt. Frypan is also in the game as part of the Time Leap Quests, but these areas are not visitable as part of the normal overworld map. *In Xenoverse 2 (if the Future Warrior's an Earthling), several instructor's (via Bojack and Zamasu) will note on how beautiful the planet Earth is, whereas others (such as Beerus and Whis) will compliment said planet for its culinary delight. Gallery References Site Navigation de:Erde pt-br:Terra es:Tierra it:Terra Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Places in the Sixth Universe Category:Destroyed Planets